Naruko The Rookie Trainer
by Rikku Maikeruzu
Summary: What if an accident tossed Naruko across the multiverse? What if she crash-landed outside Professor Oak's lab in the Pokemon world? What if Ash was a girl? Answer all these "What If's" in Naruko The Rookie Trainer! FemNaru/FemAsh, Yuri. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys! Here's My Naruko/Pokemon Crossover that I talked about. For those of you who are just reading this story for the first time I recommend reading my other Fanfiction called Naruko since instead of being a crossover with the Naruto canon continuity this is a crossover between My Naruko story's continuity and the Pokemon world. You'd be a bit lost on her abilities if you don't read that. Anyways Have fun with the story!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for Production, Publication, and distribution. I don't know who owns Pokemon. Credit for the naming scheme goes to Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer who's allowed me to use their naming scheme so long as I give credit. So credit given.  
**

Team 7 and team 10 Minus Naruko were preparing to go to the bridge with Naruko staying behind to guard the family. But just because she wasn't there didn't mean 100 shadow clones couldn't be there. But Naruko shadow clones? Nope! Naruko stored enough chakra for 100 shadow clones inside a seal for Kakashi to use to make the clones which means we have a scarecrow army building a bridge...yup that would've been a unique sight if he'd had the chance to use it but instead Zabuza and Haku showed up and attacked leading to Hina-Ten fighting Haku, Ino-shika-cho guarding Tazuna and Asu-Kashi fighting Zabuza.

Meanwhile after dispatching a couple mercenaries Naruko was tree-hopping to the fight. Eventually she got to the fight and seeing her two teammates in trouble due to a Time-Space jutsu threw a Hiraishin Kunai at a mirror and with her own Jutsu into the mirror where it stabbed a surprised (And fortunately original) Haku in the chest. But naruko being behind the mirror didn't see that and used the Hiraishin to try to jump into the mirror.

It didn't go according to plan. The jutsu used to put the Kunai into the Mirror unexpectedly changed the mirror and a chain reaction between the now warped mirror and the newly mastered Hiraishin caused her to teleport through the mirror and into a new dimension with the two creating a makeshift portal only accidentally possible because of the interaction between the two Space-Time Jutsu.

Sure, it's possible on purpose if you have enough time to prepare or in extreme circumstances possible by accident but this was a freak occurrence due to clashing space-time jutsu. Among possible ways for this to happen accidentally...this was the easiest...Just Naruko's luck.

Naruko's POV...  
Here I was about to teleport into a mirror (as weird as that sounds) and lay a beatdown on that Ice-Bitch who was hurting my friends when instead of that happening I see a bright flash. Next I feel as if my body was on fire and being ripped to pieces, stitched back together and shredded in a blender and then put together in some kinda paste...Not a pleasant feeling and also not one that one can stay conscious through so I did the rational thing and passed out.

Ashley Ketchum's POV...  
Here I was laying next to my Pikachu after a having come home without my now Ex-girlfriend May who decided to break up with me and travel the Jhoto contest circuit instead of the Kano Circuit. Needless to say I was in the Dumps but a Guy Named Scott had dropped by yesterday with an invitation to take part in the Kanto Battle Frontier. I liked the idea of traveling back through my home country again and thought it might be a good way to stay away from May and the Jhoto Region that I didn't need to go traipsing through a second time.

I mean sure I'm traipsing back through Kanto a second time but at least this is a new challenge. Also aside from different paths the main reason we broke up is that whenever we'd run into a guy named drew she'd cheat on me with him. But it's not like I knew that until I stumbled across them having sex after my defeat at the Hoenn league. Anyways here I was staring at the clouds with pikachu when I saw this sparkle in the sky almost like when I send Team Rocket flying.

That doesn't make sense...I don't think anybody was rocketed into the Horizon. Soon the flash got brighter and I called for Professor Oak since I was sitting in the yard of his ranch practically right outside the window. "Yes, What is it Ash?" the professor asked as he came outside. "Look up there. That light keeps getting brighter...Wait a second...It's not just getting brighter...It's getting closer?" I said as soon realization dawned on me and I sweep-kicked the old man's legs out from under him as I dived for the floor and we narrowly avoided something drenched in lightning smashing into us.

I looked at the smoking trench in the ground and nearly puked at what I saw. It looked like a girl but her skin was burnt to a crisp. I'm not talking about the minor burns pikachu's startled zapping gives. I'm talking about muscle and skin burnt away kinda burns. Soon I saw motion and before I new it I looked more carefully despite my gut's protests and saw skin reforming and realized just what that meant. "Professor, look more carefully. I think she's healing." I said "Ashley, whoever that is is dead. There's no coming back from that." the old man said and I looked at him with a deadpan look and said "Just humor me and look alright?" I said/yelled startling him into complying leading to a shocked look to form on his face as he saw the wounds healing.

Muscles were mending, lost skin was growing back and pieces burnt beyond help were falling off. "Astounding! Whoever this is...Her healing is so amazing I'd even go so far as to call her immortal. The only thing stopping that is either decapitation or possibly old age but if her healing is perfect enough it might not be possible for her to age past her prime. I'll go get a blanket to put over her. Ashley, go get some spare clothes for this girl. She looks like she's just about your size." he said causing me to say "Sure thing prof. I'll go home and get some. Let's go Pikachu!" Soon my best friend was following after me.

I got home to hear my mom saying something about not expecting me back so early but I barreled right past her and to my room where I grabbed an old outfit of mine and ran back out of the house leaving my confused mom behind wondering just what had me acting so weird.

Naruko's POV...Mindscape  
After passing out from the pain I opened my eyes and as per usual for when i'm knocked out instead of falling asleep I saw my mindscape. Luckily Kyubi is usually aware of what's happening while I'm out cold so I asked her just what was happening. "Something went wrong with your father's Jutsu and from what I can see we're being tossed into a new dimension. Also your body is sustaining heavy damage and I'm doing my best to heal it as it's done to prevent our death but there's a lot I can't prevent. If we survive it'll only be because we arrived in whatever dimension we're headed to before we die so I can finish the healing process in a more stable environment." she said. Luckily we weren't in transit long as soon we'd arrived somewhere that I could finish healing. But just what did I land myself into?

Ashley's POV...  
I had just gotten back to find that the girl had been brought back to a bed in the ranch. I set the clothes on the bed over her covers and sat down next to the bed where I looked at her and began to see her face reforming and surprisingly her blonde hair growing back. I looked at her now repaired face and thought to myself that she was kinda pretty and looked down to see (from the shape of her covers) a decent bust that had grown back. I looked back up at her face and saw a scrunched up look that wasn't there before and soon heard a moan and yelled "Professor! She's waking up!" causing the professor to rush back in and see the girl's stunningly cobalt blue eyes begin to flutter open.

**A/N 2 : Not much to say here except to read, review, leave constructive criticism but any flames I receive will be fed to Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail Guild or doused by Juvia Lockser from the same guild since I have the two on retainer for this kinda thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey everybody and welcome to chapter 2! Not much to say so I'll just toss in the disclaimer and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokdmon. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for production, publication, and distribution. I don't know who owns pokemon. Credit from the naming scheme goes to Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer who has allowed me to use this naming scheme.**

"Ugh I feel like I fell from the sky and had a mountain dropped on me. Then again with an unstable portal like the one I went through I wouldn't exactly be surprised in the first part was true." Naruko said but then noticed she wasn't lying on the ground at some random place but was actually on a bed with the warm blankets covering her nude form...wait nude? Just as she was about to freak out about that she heard Kyubi calling for her to calm down saying something about clothes being burnt away with her skin and there being clothes on the covers.

Soon she looked around and saw an onld man looking at her rather intently and then remembered that while was covered that did not mean he hadn't peeked when she was out cold. "I'm sorry but did you say portal?" The old man asked and then she realized he wasn't staring in perversion but instead possibly wonder? That can't be right. Unless he found her when she fell from the sky and brought her here to recover which might explain it. Wait a sec. They weren't the only two in the room.

She turned her head and saw a beautiful young woman with coal grey eyes, short-cut black hair, sideswept bangs and a hat on her head. To complete the obvious tomboy appearance the girl had she was wearing a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, blue sneakers, a blue and black jacket with white trimmings and black fingerless gloves much like her own which were likely vaporized with the rest of the clothes she was wearing. Good thing she made a seal in her book of seals that can recreate the gloves if destroyed and luckily for her she can still feel her link the the pocket dimension she created in tact which means she can pull things out of it if needed and she always loads her book of seals with everything she owns including her house just before leaving on a mission because you can honestly never know when shit will hit the fan like it did today.

As she was assessing the girl and her situation she realized that if these people were kind enough to take care of her and even give her clothes that she would at most use temporarily...then she owes them an explanation but she's currently groggy and her newly regenerated skin was sensitive and in pain so she might be a bit cranky. Especially considering the fact she got tossed from her own dimension to an entirely new one and might never find her back back home without having any idea where her home dimension is in relation to this one let along without some kinda map of the multiverse which she certainly doesn't have. Basically she's never getting home and should try to get comfortable with where she is.

"Yeah. I said portal. I'm guessing you found me falling from the sky and possibly burnt to a crisp? Well that's because I accidentally went through a highly unstable dimensional rift that took me from my home dimension and randomly flung me across the multiverse. Since the rift was unstable it caused my body a lot of damage and nearly killed me had it not been for my healing factor.

Does anything is this world have any type of supernatural abilities? People in my world are capable of manipulating a type of energy from within to accomplish things that are otherwise impossible such as this" Naruko said as she formed a handseal and made a clothed shadow clone for a demonstration. This caused Ash and Professor Oak to stare in shock at the second Naruko and soon Naruko dispelled the shadow clone in a puff of smoke.

"We have creatures known as Pokemon that can do similar things. Humans and their pokemon partners often team up together for various types of tournaments from pokemon battles to pokemon contests and other various competitions. As a matter of fact Ashley here is a pokemon trainer who's been rather successful in several pokemon league battle tournaments." Professor Oak said

"It's not like I've won any." Ash said "Are you forgetting the Orange Islands League? Or the fact that you finished in the top 16 of your first league and the top 8 of the Jhoto and Hoenn Leagues? That is quite a list of accomplishments considering there were hundreds of people competing at those tournaments." Professor Oak said causing Ash to blush at the list of accomplishments. "Sounds like you're hot stuff Ash." Naruko said causing Ash's blush to deepen "Anyways with the number of universes out there I doubt I'll ever be getting home so I might as well try building a life here. Being a pokemon trainer sounds fun so I think I'll try that." Naruko said having brought the gravity of the situation home for the other two in the room.

"Yes well in order for that to happen I'll need to contact the pokemon league about getting you a trainer's license. Normally it'd be a simple process but there aren't any records of you here for obvious reasons. Usually somebody claiming to be from another universe would be tossed in the mad house but due to your rather flashy arrival and the display of abilities that are normally impossible for humans...well let's just say it's hard not to believe you. A testimony of that being fact from a renowned pokemon professor such as myself will help however there is a way to prove it without a doubt so we can get you started on your new life." the Professor said causing Naruko to ask just what it is

"Each universe and things from that universe give off radiation at a specific wavelength. If we measure your wavelength we can prove you to be from another universe when it measures at a different wavelength than ours. It would be quite simple really and would help you immensely towards starting your new life here." the Professor said. "If that can help as much as you say then I'm all for it. Also we may have forgotten about this but I'm naked under this blanket which has been fine up till now due to me using it to cover up but I'd really like to get dressed before that experiment for measuring my wavelength." Naruko said causing both Ashley and the professor to blush due to them having forgotten her state of undress.

A Day Later...  
Last night after proving Naruko's status of being from another universe Professor Oak got in contact with the Pokemon League and got approval for her joining the Pokemon League as a new trainer and as such she got to choose her first pokemon today. Also she had explained about her seals and dimensional powers and was now wearing one of her own outfits of a black tank top with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the front, a pair of black jeans with an orange line going down the sides and a pair of black Shinobi sandals.

She had stayed the night at Ash's house where they decided that they would travel together since Ash was travelling the Kanto region for the battle frontier and Naruko was travelling the Kanto region for the Indigo league. Now Naruko was at Oak's lab where Naruko would choose her first pokemon.

"Hey Prof! Open up cuz I'm Here for my starter!" Naruko yelled as she knocked on the door. "Okay, Okay. You don't need to sound so impatient I'm here." Oak said and as he let Naruko in she felt a flash of emotion coming from inside. Because of having Kurama inside her she was able to sense the emotions of others around her and right now she was sensing abandonment, betrayal, and depression. "Hey Prof, are there any pokemon here who have a reason to feel abandoned?" Naruko asked. "Sadly yes. A trainer dropped off a baby pokemon saying that it was too weak for his tastes. He'd been battling with it from the moment it hatched which is illegal.

He confessed to tell us why he was abanoning it not knowing it was illegal for a pokemon who's younger than six months to be used in a battle. The pokemon had been battling for six months and it's only now legal for it to be used in battle but it's been traumatized by it's former trainer so who knows when she'll be ready to battle if at all." the aged professor said

"I see..._(Those who break the rules are trash but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash)_ I want that one as my starter and I don't care if it'll ever be ready to battle. I want to help it." Naruko said causing the old man to first have a shocked expression but that soon turned Into a smile. "Okay then. Follow me and I'll take you to it." Oak said

Team Rocket Secret Base, Undisclosed Location, Three Months Ago

"What am I? Where am I? Oh that's right I'm a pokemon. A Pikachu to be precise. Why am I in this tube thing? I want out! I WANT OUT! RAAAAGHHH!" Lightning arced from Team Rocket's latest experiment as it screamed in rage and shattered it's confines. This was the result of Team Rocket's experiments in creating a pokemon that has access to techniques that would normally be impossible for it. It was project Rocketchu, the first of many Team Rocket creations like it, and it was pissed.

**E/N : Bet nobody saw that coming did they? Rocketchu has always been one of my favorite Fanon characters that never really got a decent fanfiction about it so I decided to incorporate it into my story. Anyways read, review, Constructive Critisism welcome but flames will be fed to Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody. As it stands i have absolutely no inspiration for either Naruko or Naruko : The Rookie Trainer and am giving up on them as i have come up with and entirely new direction for my stories. Rather than write Naruko stories i'm going to write another type of story that i've only really seen once. As such I am putting both NaruKo : The Rookie Trainer and Naruko up for adoption. If you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me. Also Naruko : The Rookie Trainer has several conditions to it's adoption.

1\. You must keep Rocketchu in the story as he's a fandom character that has practically zero decent stories about it with only one or two actually being noteworthy.

2\. Rocketchu attempts to assasinate Ash on Giovanni's orders.

3\. Naruko stops the assasination and Giovanni in intrigued by a human with powers similar to pokemon and has Rocketchu tail her on her journey and by extension Ash.

4\. Rocketchu seeing the kindness Ash and Naruko give their pokemon gets jealous as he gets no such treatment from team rocket.

5\. Rocketchu tries to kill Naruko and Ash's pokemon repeatedly out of jealousy until he's captured (Not in a pokeball) by Naruko and she makes him tell her why he's been trying to kill their pokemon and after hearing of team rocket's abuse to try to kill his emotions takes him in as her pokemon and vows to systematically dis-assemble team rocket and along the way in doing so she crosses paths with mewtwo who after the mount queyna incident is trying to do the same from the shadows and they team up after she hears that Rocketchu wasn't their only abused experiment.

6\. she breaks off from ash to go after team rocket while still hunting badges.

These are my only conditions for adopting Naruko : The Rookie Trainer. I know that's pretty specific but that's what i had planned before i lost inspiration on just how to do it. Anyways if you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me and otherwise look forward to "Journeys Of The Higher God : Tamers Arc"


End file.
